Frozen II: A Burning Fire
by Danny Nightshade
Summary: This is after the Great Thaw has been, and Elsa is feeling something for a leather-loving stranger but is he a strange when he has felt what she has but for 21 years. Find out by reading. [ElsaxOC] [AnnaxKristoff]
1. A new Beginning

**Sup peeps, I told you I will make a new story, but this will take time to do so-**

Elsa: Danny shut up and do the disclaimer!

**But I don't want to.**

Elsa: DANNY!

**FINE! I do not own Frozen if I did Elsa would be real and I would own Disney, but I don't. Happy Elsa?**

Elsa: Very. *nodding her head* on with the story.

* * *

><p>In cottage just outside of Sliverwood a magical baby boy was born, his parents, Alexander and Tamlyn were deciding what to call the boy, having his powers they wanted something different, something that when people learn about him and he becomes an hero, with a name that stands out above all else, Tamlyn being married to a blacksmith brought many ideas but won't good enough, Alexander being the blacksmith brought many names but won't worthy of his son.<p>

But one stood above all those other names Alexander had thought, one worthy of his son and a true blacksmith, bring his new born son close to his hard chest, he almost laughed at being so stupid to not see it before, his son, a hero, a blacksmith and most importantly his son.

Tamlyn, still watching her son in his father's arms, still couldn't think of a perfect name for her little boy, a name to live everywhere. Even if he was to be a handful, both his parents were pranksters in their youth, no doubt that her son carries the trait. Her little son was going to be a handful mostly with his powers.

Still thinking, she suddenly gasps hearing her husband talk,

"My dear, why not name the dear boy Leon, he seems to suit the name well."

She ponders on this for a moment, her son had to loving, gently, kind and respectful but also had to have a playful side to him so people didn't just see him as a gently soul, and with his powers he had to, to control what none can, she would have to have Alexander train him to be a blacksmith but also someone who can protect himself with any weapon.

Nodding to what Alexander just said to name him, she couldn't stop herself from smiling to the name they have giving to him. Alexander looking down on his son, bring him to his mother, his son will be the best man alive, but most importantly the best son he could ever wish for.

Leon Mystery, his fire boy.

* * *

><p>Far away from Sliverwood stood a castle, at the same time and day, a magical baby girl was born, her parents, King Adgar and Queen Idun were stuck when it came down to what they want to name their beautiful baby girl. Both wanting it to seem close to snow and ice considering what she can do with it.<p>

Adgar was thinking of the name but what beauty she can do with her beautiful powers, a name befitting for a Queen, he watched as his daughter slept in her mother's arms, her white hair seemed to glow under the moonlight, he smiled softly at what he saw, she already seemed like her mother but more elegant like him.

Still watching his daughter, he sighed before sitting in a chair next to his Queen, who was on the bed. Idun, who had seen Adgar sigh, was taken out of her thoughts by remembering about Adgar's great great grandmother named Elsa,

"Elsa."

Adgar snapped his head over to his Queen, asking of what she said,

"Elsa. That's what she shall be named Adgar, Elsa, after your great great grandmother."

Adgar seemed to digest what was said to him, Elsa; he smiled, repeating what Idun said at the beginning,

"Elsa."

Elsa, his snow girl, the next Queen of Arendelle.

* * *

><p>(5 months after The Great Thaw)<p>

The five months had been great on Elsa; she finally let her powers go, getting to hang out with her younger sister Anna again, but the best part, is everyone in her Kingdom okay with her being Queen with her powers. Even when she is the only one with powers, Elsa didn't feel alone like she did for the past 13 years of her life, she had Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven.

Sitting by her bedroom window, she saw a strange man walking into the market, he looked to be wearing leather or something close to leather, on his left hip he had a quill with few arrows left, on his right hip was a beautiful sliver sword and on his back was a midnight black bow.

He had a helmet on so Elsa couldn't see his face; she also couldn't see his hair, as she stared at him she didn't notice Anna coming into her room until,

"Hey Elsa, what ya watching?"

Elsa jumped at the sound of Anna's voice, but quickly recovered, looking away from the strange man, she turns to look at Anna in the eyes before saying,

"Nothing Anna, just watching people buy things, that's it."

Elsa stood up and walked out her room with her ice cape flapping behind her but not noticing the look in Anna's eyes when she did. Anna looked outside Elsa's window and saw nothing out of the ordinary but the strange man, looking at him for a moment before running after her sister.

* * *

><p>(Back in the Market)<p>

A young man at the age of 21, with pure black hair and hazel eyes was buying arrows at Arendelle's Market, he wore completely leather from his black leather boots on his feet to his black leather helmet on his head, on his left hip was his quill with few arrows in, on his right hip was a beautiful sliver sword that curled a little at the blades top and on his back was a midnight black bow with a silver lining and the string was a silver colour.

This young man's name is Leon Mystery, or to his parents, Fire Prince. Leon couldn't control his fire powers so he wears leather to protect others from his fire, every blacksmith knew leather was something that protected you from fires. Leon, who couldn't control his power, was on an adventure, as he headed out at the age of 18, staying in the woods and away from other people.

Leon was alone in the world; no one had powers so no one could relate to him from being locked away from his friends and family, lucky his father was a blacksmith so he had his fire useful for something, also his father taught him how to wield every weapon from when he was five. Still Leon wished there was someone out there who was just like him.

As Leon was buying his arrows, he could hear whispers about the Queen of Arendelle, Leon not knowing who she was or what she looked like was interested, she seemed to be talked about a lot because since he first stepped into Arendelle.

Walking around, he saw a blonde guy with a reindeer walking up to him, Leon just stood watching them,

"Hey, you must be new to Arendelle, well I'm Kristoff and this is Sven. We welcome you to Arendelle."

You just stood there slightly gobsmacked that someone welcomed you here, normally when people see the leather and weapons they chose to stay away but looking at this guy, Leon can see Kristoff has seen scary stuff. Instead of walking away you hold out your hand saying,

"Thanks Kristoff, Sven I'm Leon and I was wondering if you know where I can buy a house and set up a blacksmith round here."

Kristoff takes your hand in a firm grip and nods his head when Leon says his name, Kristoff lets go of his hand and puts an arm over Leon's shoulders, pulling him to the castle,

"This way my dear friend, Queen Elsa is the one who you need to see. Also when we get close to the castle, you have to take off your leather helmet."

Leon nods to what Kristoff said. _No need to make enemies with a Queen. _With that finally thought Kristoff and Leon head off to the castle.

* * *

><p>(With the Girls)<p>

Anna caught up with Elsa and walked the same pace as Elsa, while copying her every movement making Elsa giggle at her sister. As Anna continued to make her sister giggle, the servants that passed them smiled at the two sisters, happy that they are together again after so many years.

As they walked to Elsa's office, they saw two men outside the door, one has blonde hair and brown eyes with a mountain man build, the other one had pure black hair and hazel eyes with a blacksmith build. They knew who the mountain man was but who was this new comer.

As they walked closer they seem to notice the girls, Kristoff stepped away from the man and pulled Anna into a kiss, the man just laughed but the couple didn't hear. Elsa turned to look at the man, the man seemed to notice that he was being stared at so he stared right back, Elsa and 'Man' finished their 'staring' contest by someone clearing their throat, turning around their saw Kristoff and Anna had finished.

"So…I'm Leon and I'm new round here in Arendelle, so Kristoff told me to go to the…Whoa…Is that a live snowman?"

Leon stopped in the middle of his sentence because Olaf just walked in,

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Leon looked stunned for a moment before looking down at Olaf,

"Sorry there little Dude, but you would melt by me giving you a hug and…and who made you?"

Olaf looked sad that Leon couldn't give him a hug and everyone was surprized that he said melt but Olaf sad face changed to a happy face when he asked his question,

"That would be Elsa or to some Queen Elsa, which I don't get."

Leon turned around to look at Elsa and was about scream YES to the world but thought against it, he would have to wait to see if he can trust her before telling her the truth about him. Leon asked if he could get a house and Elsa just give him the keys, bowing Leon said,

"Pleasure meeting the all of you, hopefully we will see each again."

He stood straight again and walked to the gates of Arendelle's Castle, _Looks like I'm not alone after all,_ with that he head to his new house and his new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Frozen Fanfiction, this one will only update when I am wanting more reviews on my other Fanfic.<strong>

**Of course once I have finished my Modern Frozen, I will update normally on here.**

**Until then, please review and PM me if you have comments, ideas or anything at all. **

**~Danny Nightshade~**


	2. A new Home

**Hey People, Elsa and I are back to show you more of Elsa 'falling' for Leon, coz we all know she is mine!**

Elsa: Yep, we are back but Danny, sweet little Danny, I BELONG TO NO ONE!

**Ok, don't need to shout it. Anyways Elsa.**

Elsa: Ah yes, Danny or 'StarkidGaming' to you does not own me and anyone else from Frozen but his OC, Leon.

**Elsa, ya know how you said you don't belong to no one, well you belong to Disney.**

Elsa: WHAT! Well I guess it is true, I belong to Disney and everyone else does as well. Of course not real people, you and your OCs.

**ANYWAY, on with the story! Plus I am now going to put it in first person when it is just Leon. Now start.**

* * *

><p>(With Leon)<p>

As I walked to my new home, I remembered when I learned about my powers,

_Three year old Leon was sitting on his chair watching his father make a necklace for his mother, still watching he didn't notice his fire catching his hair, excited to see his father's creation._

_Turning around, his father caught the sight of Leon hair on fire, gasping softly Leon lost concentration on the necklace and looked at his father, wondering what was wrong; Leon ran a hand through his hair to only find ash in it._

_Looking scared his hands catch on fire, yelping loudly his father brings leather gloves to put on his hands, Alexander looking strongly at his son smiled softly,_

_'Leon listen you are a very special boy, the day you were born your mother and I found out that you had fire powers, this is why we keep you inside the blacksmith and house, so no one will take you away from us. Promise me that you will always think of your powers as a gift and love them just like me and your mother love you, promise me this **Fire Prince**.'_

_'I promise Daddy, but…but why didn't I find out sooner, I looked at the necklace and I feel happy and my hair is on fire, Daddy what would happen if I got scared or…or I have something to fear someone. I don't…don't want to hurt anyone.'_

_Alexander sighed, looking back at the necklace then back to his son he finally said,_

_'Son, if you don't fear your powers or be afraid of hurting someone with them, then no one will get hurt, no one. You got that and maybe out there, there is someone who is just like you.'_

_Nodding to what his father said, Leon decided to make a vow, a vow that he will never break and to practice his powers. Leon was going to become a hero and he was going to be the best._

Coming out of the flashback, I realised that I was outside my new home and I could see a place I could use for a blacksmith shop, grabbing the keys from my black leather pants pocket, I unlock the door to see the 'living' room that leads into the kitchen and the one bedroom. Walking into my bedroom I can see that the right-side door leads into the 'bathroom' and my left-side door leads into a wardrobe.

Turning to the desk in my room, I dump my weapons on it and put my mask on the rack that is next to the door that leads to the 'living' room. Turning to my bed I dived on it, I started thinking, I still couldn't control my powers and I know fear is my enemy but what I don't know is how do I control something that cannot be controlled, just like ice and snow, Queen Elsa had a blue ice dress on, plus there was a live snowman there, so it was Queen Elsa or Princess Anna who made 'Olaf' and seeing the Queen in that dress and that snowman saying that she created him. Elsa is the one like me, I just got to make sure her and her family can be trusted, I don't care if they are royals, I have to be friends with them to know about my powers.

I sighed, if only Dad could see this after that thought darkness overcame my vision.

* * *

><p>(With the Royals)<p>

After Leon left with the keys to his new home, everyone still stayed out in the hallway. Olaf, not knowing what was going on, broke the ice,

"Who was that? Why did he go? Why couldn't he give me a hug? Is he a new-"

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and cut off Olaf,

"That was Leon, he went to his new home, I don't know why he couldn't-"

Elsa was cut off by Anna,

"Why did he say melt? No one can melt Olaf; the only thing that can melt him is when the climate is boiling hot. Leon can't be that hot, can he?"

Elsa and Kristoff just stared at Anna while she looked at both, waiting for someone to answer what she said, but it was true, no one could be that hot, it was magical impossible. Kristoff sighed before answer Anna,

"Anna I don't know but maybe he's like Elsa, maybe he has powers over something that melts ice and…fire that is his power if he really has control over fire."

Anna and Kristoff looked at Elsa, they both knew that Elsa felt alone that she was the only person in the world to have powers but if Leon really had powers then Elsa wouldn't feel alone and open up even more. Elsa, not knowing what the two were thinking, turned around walking in the direction of her room, calling over her shoulders,

"Going to be in my room, if you need anything just come and ask but knock, if I don't open up then I fell asleep."

They all nodded but Elsa didn't see and continued walking to her room to wake up early in the morning.

* * *

><p>(In the morning with Leon)<p>

I woke up to the sound of knocking, picking myself off my bed and grabbing my helmet; I walked up to my front door to see who woke me up. Opening the door my eyes widened, at the entrance to my house stood Princess Anna and Kristoff, bowing to Anna I let them in.

Leon stood in front of Anna and Kristoff the moment they sat down,

"Do what do I own the pleasure Princess?"

"Call me Anna." Leon eyes widened again at this. "And we were wondering if you had powers, we promise to not tell anyone, we just want to know."

Sighing, Leon told them yes, their eyes widened when he took off his leather gloves to show them a fireball. After the fire went out, Leon put his gloves back on to make sure he doesn't set them alight. Looking over to Anna and Kristoff they seemed to be frozen in shock so to get them out, he snapped his fingers in front of their faces. Watching their faces closely, they seemed shock then ultimate happiness, confused Leon asks,

"Em…why are you both suddenly happy?"

Anna still looking creepy but happy answered,

"Well, we were thinking if you had powers you could hang out with Elsa to show that she isn't alone in the world and there is someone just like her and that someone is you."

Shocked Leon slowly nods to what Anna was saying, Leon always felt alone until he saw Elsa and how she controlled ice and snow, flashing a smile at them both he gets up and says,

"Well if Queen Elsa is to know, then let's go, don't want her to think she is alone forever in the magical powers now do we?"

Laughing, Anna and Kristoff follow Leon out of his house and straight to the castle.

* * *

><p>(?)<p>

Somewhere in the forest of Arendelle stood plain black tents, in one of these tents stood two men talking,

"Cap'n we found the Fire Prince but he found out he is in the Kingdom of the Snow Queen, if they fall in love, the boy will have full control of his powers, what do we do?"

"Relax my boy, the little Prince will feel what that _Queen _felt the day of her Coronation Day and he will do what she did, but he will be more powerful, get the boy on our side and she won't fight, after all Leon will be able to woo her without even trying."

The two men laughed evilly to the demise of Elsa and the man called 'Cap'n' will finally kill all magic in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT! THOSE TWO MEN WANT ELSA DEAD AND THINK THEY CAN GET LEON TO DO IT! No way is he doing that or is he? Well we don't know but I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 I enjoyed it as well.<strong>

**Please Review or PM me if you have comments or ideas**

**~Danny Nightshade~**


End file.
